Not Just A Game
by Oganessan
Summary: When Elisa wakes up, she finds herself in an alien world, with people set out to kill each other. Aided with her friend Quantum Flare, she must win the game, or face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Note-This fanfiction is actually not about Fortnite-it's on a similar game called surviv. io.(It's just that the game wasn't a category.) I recommend you play the game before reading this, and plus, it's a good game!

I knew that one day, this would come. One day, I would face against 79 other people to the death. I knew. But still, I wasn't prepared.

Waking up on the ground was not a fun experience. Especially with other people around you, determined to get an easy kill. When I woke up, I saw a few people wandering around at the edge of my vision, quickly avoiding them, I ran in the opposite direction. "I gotta play it safe," I told myself. So far, it was going pretty well. I wandered into a bathroom-outhouse- and saw nothing but a toilet. I recalled a lesson at the academy. "You can break practically anything, but only a few pieces of furniture will actually give you something useful. For example, a toilet or a vase." I readied up my hands and then struck. There was a loud crash, and the toilet got marginally smaller. I wound back my hand another time when I heard light footfalls. Oh no, another person! I hid in the far corner, hoping they wouldn't notice me. When they strode in, I noticed that they didn't have a gun. So this would have to be a fistfight to the death, then. The first thing that stuck out to me was his name. "Quantum Flare", it read. Damn. "Ay! Is anyone in here? I'm willing to ally!" He yelled.

Either he didn't know the rules, or he was trying to trick me. "Oh, well," he sighed.

He started to punch and kick the toilet. Crap, he was going to give away my hiding spot. I walked out, hands out, as if I had weapons, but didn't want to shoot him. "I'll ally, so long as you don't try to kill me," I said.

"Well, duh. That's what an alliance is." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, good. I was just checking." I lowered my arms. "So, alliance?"

"Sure." He said. "Here are the rules. 1. Whoever finds the loot, gets the loot. 2. Whoever knocks other people down, must take the kill. it's down to us two-If it's down to us two, we unally, okay?" he held out his hand.

"Okay, sure." I took his hand and shook it vigorously. Just as we finished shaking, a series of dings rang above us.

"Molybdenum killed I am cool using M1100."

"Molybdenum killed noKillPlez using M1100."

"Molybdenum killed 12345678910 with fists."

"Molybdenum killed Noobguy using MIRV grenade."

"Molybdenum killed bob using MIRV grenade."

"QP killed himself with a barrel."

"Molybdenum killed urmom using M1100."

"Molybdenum killed DaDurp using M1100."

"Damn." He said. "That kid's getting lots of kills. Anyway, what is your name?"

I paused. Hmm, what was my name? "How about… Elisa." I said. "Yeah, Elisa."

No sooner than that, someone lumbered into the bathroom, carrying a gun. The moment he saw us, he opened fire. "Ahh!" He screamed. "Die"

Shot after shot rained down on us as we ran. Surprisingly, each shot only felt like a prick on the skin. I ran to him, and landed a punch. "Ahh!" I yelled. "C'mon, Flare, help!" I yelled.

He jumped into the fray, and helped me. After four punches, his body disappeared and a few items popped up- a Vector, 70 bullets of 9mm ammunition, and a level three vest. "How.. many.. punches did you land?" Quantum Flare asked, panting.

"Four..." I puffed.

"Okay.. Then.. You take the loot." He said, grabbing onto the wall. First, I tried on the vest. The kevlar felt rough against my hands, but when I put it on, I felt a satisfying sensation, and then I saw a notice pop up. "Level three." I read out loud.

"Huh?" Quantum asked.

"Oh, nothing. It just appears that I got level three armour." I said, grinning.

"Oh, ok. Damn. I'll go and scout around for some crates or crap." He wandered off, leaving me alone.

I picked up the gun, but it just disappeared. I reached around me, looking for it, but I couldn't find it. Hmm… At the academy, they warned that something like this might happen. You had to reach behind yourself, and pull, knowing that the gun was there. The trick was the latter part, to believe that the gun was at hand. I closed my eyes and reached once more. The gun was there! It wasn't the most beautiful, carrying scratches and dinks, but I still liked it. I poured some of the ammo into the gun and fell into a rhythm of reloading. Primer, powder, bullet. 1, 2, 3. Once I finished, I threw the rest of the ammo into my back pocket, running to catch up to Quantum Flare. From not too far away, I heard gunshots, but I wasn't scared. I knew I had a gun, and it was pretty good, too. From what I had heard, the gun could empty a whole magazine in 3 seconds. Three seconds. That was pretty fast. I stumbled into a house, but everything was looted. It was strange, though. A few things were left behind, like a "Carbon Fiber". "What's this?" I wondered.

I held it up. It was a grey-black, drab suit, that had no signification where the head or the legs went. Just then, I realised that I was dressed only in my undergarments, minus the kevlar suit. "Oops." I muttered.

I took the suit, and tried to wear it. For a few moments, my head was stuck inside the elastic fibre. When I got it out, It came out of a leg pant hole. "Crap." I murmured.

It took a few more tries to get on -okay, maybe 10-but when It was on, It felt ten times more dignified. "Ha!" I yelled. "Look at me!" In the house, there were a few more things, like an "M9", but I was warned that those guns were trash. I emerged from the house, wielding my gun, when I saw a body. I was just about to barf, when I realized I, too, had also killed someone. I grimaced, and flexed my hands. Unlike the other person I killed, this body didn't drop its possessions. It still had a backpack on, but it was filled to the brim with.. Orange squares?Moving over, I saw that it was called a "Flare". Damn. I heard of these things, but really, I didn't know what they were. I took one to examine it. Agh! It was so heavy! It felt as if I was carrying a five-pound brick. I took two, the most that I could carry, then I searched the bag for more stuff. Nope, nothing but flares. I dumped the rest out, taking the pack, and ran off to the side, looking for Quantum Flare.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Just saying, I'll upload every month or so, so stay tuned, Y'all! Also, feedback would greatly increase the quality of this book, so if you could write a few sentences down about this, that would be neat. Thanks!

I wandered around a bit more, when I found a crate half submerged in the water. I frowned. Should I take it? Oh, well, no harm in trying, amerite? I broke it apart, finding nothing but an "M416" (with ammo), "Water Elemental," and a "Drowned Karambit. The Karambit was a knife with a hooked edge, and a bluish tinge to it. "Should I take the Water Elemental?" I murmured, holding the shirt up.

Oh well, I must suffer for fashion. It was actually a pretty neat shirt, with a gradient blue starting at the right side. I threw the carbon fiber off, (okay, it might have taken a bit more than one try to get off) and fitted the Water Elemental on. Thankfully, it was not made of spandex, unlike the Carbon Fiber. The material was a mix of polyester and nylon, perfect for swimming. I also nicked the Drowned Karambit, putting it in my sack. Then I held up the M416. It was a gun that used green ammo, common enough that nobody had talked about in the academy, but not too common so that it would be in the same rating as the "M9". I took it, just in case, along with the ammo. I looked around for more things to loot, but I found nothing. Just then, I saw a translucent red mist seeping about. I looked around, But the only side I saw it on was my left. The thing was, it was perfectly aligned. It was moving at the speed of… well… A bit faster than somebody in water. I racked my brain, trying to remember if anybody at the academy had mentioned it, but I had nothing. Oh well, the only was you could learn was hands on, right? I stepped into the mist. And immediately started choking.

According to Quantum Flare, the gas was poisonous, to group people tighter and tighter until they would face off. "It's a genius idea, really." He said.

Here's a little rundown of what had happened: After I stumbled around for a bit, I got my bearings together and ran back. I kept on sprinting, until I looked back. The red mist was nowhere to be found. I took a deep breath. Should I go back to chase it, or not? I sighed, and went back. One of these days, my curiosity was going to get the better of me. As I neared the "red zone" as I called it, I found Quantum Flare. Back to the present, now. I looked up and saw the number 20. Below it, in a smaller font, it read "alive." So 18 people alive, excluding the two of us. "What guns do you have?" Quantum Flare asked, off-handedly.

"Um… I have a 'M416', and the 'Vector' from before." I responded. "Do you want to trade?"

His face broke into a grin. "How about… The Vector for five MIRV grenades?"

MIRV grenades… MIRV grenades… What were they again? "Oh yeah, MIRV grenades!" I exclaimed out loud.

"Uhh… Yeah. MIRV grenades. They explode into secondary, smaller bombs."

Was it worth it? I pondered the question for a bit, then shrugged. "I'll think about it."

Suddenly, he grabbed my shoulder. "What's your problem, dude? Didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls?" I snapped.

"We've got a bigger issue than that." He whispered. "We're in enemy territory."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"This place is where the 'Try-hards' hang out." He muttered.

"Try...Hards? What are those? People who try hard?"

"Too hard." He said, glaring at the building.

Obviously, he had a vendetta against these characters.

Just then, more dings rang from above.

"Molybdenum killed noobie with M1100."

Molybdenum killed TEAMPLEZ with M1100."

Molybdenum killed totallyNotTrying with M1100."

Molybdenum killed Absolute_pro with M1100."

We looked at each other, then shrugged. "Here-watch this" I said, pulling out my Vector. "I'll show you and your MIRV grenades what a real kill spree looks like."

Just as I said it, I regretted two things. First, the look on his face when I said it, a hurt expression. The other thing was how easily the word 'kill' rolled off my tongue. Quantum sat down, under a bush. "Be my guest." He replied, hooking his hands together behind his head.

I sauntered to the entrance of the bunker. "Oi!" I yelled, a bit too cockily. "Y'all're going down!"

I let loose a few shots, but immediately regretted it. "Crap, crap, crap." The knockback was serious on this SMG. And for all that knockback, all I got was a "Mosin-Nagant" shot square in the chest. "Ow!" I yelled.

It felt like somebody had ran a battering ram straight through my ribcage. "Ahhhh….." I moaned.

"Not so successful after all?" Quantum Flare said, smirking.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Here, take this."

He threw a box with a plus sign on it, and with that, marched off to the base.

"How am I supposed to use this?" I wondered out loud.

I tried opening it up, but no luck there. Then I tried to stick it on my chest. Nada. Then my hand. Then my head. After that, I was getting desperate. I mean, I was going to die! I tried to go up to Quantum Flare, but he was still in the base. At that moment, he popped out, looking a bit worse for wear. "No luck?" I asked, all my wit gone with my health.

He merely smiled, then threw a pill-shaped object into the base. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Instantly, a loud bang resounded. "What the…" I yelled over the noise.

Then it happened again, except now a bit quieter. A crap ton of dings started.

"Quantum Flare killed asdjhyasgd with MIRV grenade."

"Quantum Flare killed cowsrgood with MIRV grenade."

"Quantum Flare killed MosinOP with MIRV grenade."

"Quantum Flare killed F_To_pay_res. with MIRV grenade."

"Quantum Flare killed themself with MIRV grenade."

"Okay, okay. I get it." I hissed. "Anyway," I continued in a lighter tone, "How do you use this?" I raised the plus sign box.

He grinned. "Oh, you eat it."


	3. Chapter 3

There were three people left. Me, Quantum Flare, and Molybdenum. I gritted my teeth. So this would be how it would go down. I reached for my Vector, to scout the area, but then remembered that I had traded it for 5 MIRV grenades. Dang it! Was it really that good of a trade late game? "Dude." Quantum poked me.

"Uh-huh?" I was still partially lost in my thoughts.

"Look."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled.

"No, look!" He insisted.

I turned around, and saw a gun pointing straight at us. "Huh?" I narrowed my eyes, backing up a bit.

Quantum Flare didn't seem to notice me, much less anything, except for the floating gun. "You… Molybdenum." He spat out the word as if he had a mouthful of venom.

He brought out a gun, but it was nothing that I had seen before. It was all black, with a white sliver near Quantum Flare. "Ahh…" The gun suddenly moved. "So you've switched back to your old ways, Flare. A good old USAS to do the trick?"

Quantum Flare glowered. "Don't call me that. You know that those times are ov-" He was cut off by a grunting noise.

"One… Sec…" the gun said. "I've got to get this damned suit off."

Suddenly, I knew. The gun wasn't a gun at all. It was the other player, Molybdenum. And he had a ghillie suit. Or rather, was taking one off. "Don't waste my time." Quantum Flare threatened, letting loose a blast from his gun.

It exploded, letting loose ten shrapnels. "What the…?" I exclaimed. "That's not a… a USAS, is it?"

I stumbled backwards. "Nope. Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope."

"Oh, yes." Molybdenum said. "That man's got a USAS, and he's not afraid to use it."

I gritted my teeth. Molybdenum must have an illegal gun of some kind, for Quantum Flare to pull out a USAS. "Nope." He said, picking it right out of my thoughts. "I've got an AWM-S, a perfectly normal gun. And also," He said, addressing Quantum Flare, "I call dibs on her." He started toward me.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll blow your head off." I warned, holding up a MIRV grenade. "Creep." I added under my breath.

"Ooh, I like this one." Molybdenum grinned. "Feisty."

"Just let her go. I don't have any conflict with you." Quantum Flare sighed.

Oh well, here goes nothing. I chucked the MIRV grenade at him, pulling the pin at the last moment. "No, Elisa! Don't…" Quantum Flare yelled.

Huh? Weren't MIRV grenades used to kill other people? Then I looked up. Yup, that definitely was a mistake. Molybdenum had grabbed the grenade, and threw it back toward me. No, not me, Quantum Flare. "No! Ru-"

My protest was cut short with a loud bang, and with me flying backwards. After the other, secondary grenades exploded, all was quiet. Except for one, haunting, ding.

I was going to murder that person. I looked around, for him, but he seemed to have disappeared with the grenade blast. "Where is that bugger." I muttered, eyes searching the battlefield.

The red mist had closed in, with the space as big as the eye could see. So not very far, to be honest. The thing was, I still couldn't find Molybdenum, so I walked around the perimeter, M416 at the ready. Just then, a _poof_ sounded behind me. "Ah!" I yelled, spinning around.

The area was suddenly clouded with smog. "Ugh.." My eyes watered.

At least now I knew that somebody was here. I started to fire, spinning around so that it would be very likely that I would hit Molybdenum. After a while, a click sounded. I tried to push the trigger, but an empty tick rang out. "Crap." I blurted.

I had ran out of ammo. I threw my gun away, knowing it would only weigh me down, and held up my fists. Soon enough, the smoke cleared. And Molybdenum was standing right in front of me.

I leaped at him, grabbing a flare in the motion. The orange block reminded me of Quantum Flare, and I drooped a bit. Was he watching me, right now? Then I hardened myself, knowing that if he were, he would want me to defeat this bloke. As I was in this thought process, Molybdenum was just standing there, with a wry smile. "So, Ellie, what are you going to do now?"

I gritted my teeth. "Don't… Call… Me that."

He looked around. "Oh, well. It seems like I'm busy. Toodle-oo."

He started walking toward an oil barrel. "Huh?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

He didn't reply, just kept on walking. In his stride, he pulled out two guns. "They're dual glocks." He said absentmindedly, picking the question right out my thoughts.

"What… Are you gonna do?" I remarked.

He kept on walking. When he reached the barrel, he started shooting it, point blank. "No, if you do that, you'll kill yourself!" I yelled.

Was he mentally damaged? "Exactly." He smiled that annoying smile once again and the oil barrel exploded, his body dropping nothing.

'Chicken Dinner!' The sign read. It had dropped in from the sky. "Two kills" It proudly announced. "168 damage dealt, 98 damage taken." "Survived 5 minutes, 34 seconds." "Really?" I thought. All that killing had only taken 5 minutes? Five minutes for 79 people to die? Now what? I looked around, and noticed that the red mist had stopped moving in, and it was deadly quiet. What was going to happen now? I closed my eyes and flopped on the grass. Today was a long day. And also, I was getting pretty sleepy. I yawned, then curled up on the grass and went to sleep. Little did I know, in the red zone, there was a figure in a crisp gray suit, watching me.


End file.
